


A-Z : Letter C

by JaylosForever



Series: A-Z : Jaylos [3]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Cancer, Confessions, Jay and Carlos are the only ones with dialogue, Love, M/M, Nobody Dies, Trauma, past death, race for life, the fic is probably bad it only took a couple of hours, the rest are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylosForever/pseuds/JaylosForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Carlos do the race for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-Z : Letter C

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my school doing the race for life. Me and one of my close friends talked about this being a Jaylos fanfic, so here we are. The big "it" situation is Jay losing his mother to cancer way before he moved to Auradon, but it it still affecting him majorly. Get ready for cuteness! If this fic is good please tell me so because I seriously think it's terrible I wrote it at midnight with basically no sleep. Enjoy! If you have any suggestions please leave them below so if write more.

Cancer research

"3...2...1...GO!" King Ben shouted eagerly from the top of his lungs as Carlos witnessed his boyfriend sprint off into the speckled crowd of people. Even though he had just been abandoned by the most important person in his life, a small toothy smile formed on Carlos' face at Jays joy of participating in something so close to his heart;closer than Carlos gets when a storm starts-if that gives you a rough idea.

Carlos started off in a jog to attempt to catch up to his athletic boyfriend, eyes scanning the waves of different shades of pink for the long-haired ex-thief. It was then Carlos realised Jay had already gone out of sight. Oh no. He couldn't see Mal and Evie either. Double oh no. "Just breathe in and out Carlos." Carlos heard Jays voice familiar, yet far away and muffled. Carlos stumbled off out of the race to the sidelines and slid to the floor hugging his body and doing as imaginary Jay instructed. In. Out. In. Out. Eventually Carlos calmed down and gently rose his head to rest on his knees.

"Carlos are you okay?" Jay's concerned voice reached Carlos' still ringing ears and his tall frame entered his blurred vision. Jay lowered his sweaty body down to Carlos while the latter instantly latched himself to Jay.

"H-how did y-y-you find me?" Carlos stuttered out into the crook of Jays neck.

"Ben phone me and told me he saw crying, but he got pulled away by Audrey for some unnecessary reason knowing her," Jay rambled on. "Are you okay, Babe?" He stroked Carlos' cheek, wiping away tear stains in the process.

"Oh yeah. Well now I am. I couldn't find you, Mal or Evie and panicked a little," A forced smile was wore on his features. "I'm sorry, Jay. I know how important this is to you." He grew quiet towards the end, but the unspoken words stung and polluted the air around the couple.

"Carlos... You didn't-I don't," Jay paused in thought, then his eyes brightened with an idea. "Get up." He chanted excited.

"Wait what. Why?" Carlos questioned very confused.

"We're finishing the race!" Jay exclaimed before speeding off again only this time laughing at the shock on his partners face. He glanced behind him one last time to see if Carlos was copying his actions and sure enough the freckled boy was giggling and running the best he could.

Without knowing Carlos had slowed down Jay continued the race carelessly. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket and pulled it out to see Carlos' name appear on screen, the adorably cute picture of the pair kissing on Valentine's Day(Carlos wrapped like a koala around Jay waist and the two passionately kissing), and started laughing like a manic again after taking a quick glance behind him to unsurprisingly not see Carlos anywhere.

"Hello?" Jay mockingly answered down the phone.  
"Jay, help me!" Carlos practically shrieked down the phone and Jays blood turned to ice and his body froze.  
"Where are you, C?"  
"Babe, come back down the track." Carlos answered quite calm for somebody who just took out somebody's eardrums. Jay ran back down the track and as soon as Carlos came into his line of sight he sped up his pace.

"What happened?" Jays tone laced with concern.  
"I think I twisted my ankle." Carlos replied wincing in pain. In one swift motion, Jay swept Carlos up into his arms and started walking back down the path carrying Carlos bridal style.  
"How did you twist you ankle?" Asked a curious Jay.  
"I didn't." The younger chuckled.  
"Hey, so now I have to carry you for the rest of the way?" It wasn't an accusation, but more fuel for the comedic conversation-Jay secretly loved carrying his boyfriend around.  
"Yep. But I'm really tired. Panic attacks take a lot out of people." Carlos exaggerated and Jay let out an airy giggle.

They both eventually finish the race in a comfortable silence as the sun started to set, collected their medals for participating and headed back to the dorms.

After about an hour of being back at the dorms, Carlos thought it would be okay to bring up a sore topic, but it was well needed for both of their benefits.

"What was you doing last night?" The words caused Jay to tense up. "I'm not accusing you of cheating because I know you would never do that, but I would really like for you to tell me what you was doing on the tourney field last night." Carlos had to tread lightly and choose his words wisely. "Was you out their because of what happened?" Jay sheepishly nodded his head, hair sprawled across his face and pillow. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving last night. I'm not over it yet and I still need time to heal even though it happened ten years ago," Carlos listened with respect. "I went out there to get some air, clear my mind and cry. I didn't want to cry in front of you because I thought you would have seen me as stupid, weak and leave me. I know that you're not like that and you're the best boyfriend ever, but it's close to the date and my mind is just so shaken up that I can't think straight," Jay started to tear up and shake slightly. "When she died my life wasn't the same until I met you. You made everything bright again, made me have a purpose in life. When times got tough I thought of you and your smile. You and your sparkling eyes. You and your countless freckles. You've always been there for me even when you weren't near." At this point, Carlos had started to comb his fingers though Jays silky hair. "The only person I love more than her is you and I'm so scared that one day I will lose you like that and-" Jay was cut off by a pair of firm, yet slightly chapped lips connect perfectly with his own in a rough, passionate kiss. Jay responded quickly by wrapping his strong, comforting arms around Carlos and pulling him atop of his own body in an effort to somehow get closer.

"Jay...you'll never lose me, you know that right. I'll always be here whether you want me here or not." A weary laugh escaped from the both of them.

"Thank you, C. For everything y'know, not just this. I love you so much, you better never leave me or else..." Carlos knew Jays threats held no venom, but it got the point across.

"I love you too. Forever and always?"  
"Forever and always."  
"Wait. What did you mean by I gave you a purpose in life?" A tired Carlos asked cuddling further into Jays chest.  
"Well. My purpose in life now is to always love and protect you for the rest of my life until the day I die. To also never forget everything she did for me and never forget everything you have and will do for me." Jay answered without missing a beat, momentarily mesmerised by the freckles littering his lover's face.

Little did Jay know he would be repeating those same words and more to Carlos, sooner than expected, but still worth every breath. On his and Carlos' wedding day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you want to know why they kissed on Valentine's Day comment below. Have a good day.


End file.
